


Julance- Day Eighteen; Heart (Continuation of Lance and Keith [Klance])

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [18]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Heart, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Langst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Relationships: Klance - Relationship
Series: Julance 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Julance- Day Eighteen; Heart (Continuation of Lance and Keith [Klance])

Lance was in his bed, crying. His fears and insecurities were confirmed when Keith blurted out that he no longer loved Lance. He wasn’t enough, he was abandoned. Keith came and found him later, knocking on his door. He didn’t answer. Keith sent him a message through his tablet saying something about how it wasn’t his fault that Lance was enough and that it wasn’t Lance’s fault he fell out of love.

It felt weird being in his room, alone. They had been sharing Keith’s- sleeping in the same bed, sharing a bathroom, closet, everything. Which reminded Lance that all of his stuff was there. He’d have to get his stuff from Keith’s room eventually. He wasn’t looking forward to that, maybe he can ask Hunk to help him or Shiro to get Keith out of his room while he did it. Or both. But he didn't really want to think about that right now. He just wanted sleep, wanted comfort.

But most of all, he wanted Keith. He wanted his smile, his scent, his hugs, light kisses, everything. But Keith didn't want him anymore. What had Lance done that made Keith not love him anymore? Where did it go wrong? How long had Keith felt like this, or rather, not felt like that? He had questions but he didn't know if he wanted the answers. It would hurt too much. Whether it was a smart idea or not, Lance fell asleep clinging to one of Keith's shirts that was left in the room.


End file.
